1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable film for the windows of motor vehicles. The film can be adhered to a glass window having a smooth surface, sufficiently held on the glass window after being adhered thereto, and easily peeled therefrom without damaging the film or staining the glass window. If desired, the film can also reduce the transmittance of ultraviolet and/or visible light.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the same films that have been used for fashion, design, and privacy have been used as window films for motor vehicles. These films comprise a base film having applied thereto the same pressure-sensitive adhesive that is used in films for building materials to prevent glass-splashing, and a silicone type polyester release film that is adhered to the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.
Difficulties arise, however, in using the strong pressure-sensitive adhesives of the prior art to adhere films to the windows of motor vehicles. For example, there are many failings attributed to the adhesion of the surfaces of the pressure-sensitive adhesive layers to each other during the process of adhering the films to the windows. Further, because the window films are adhered with the strong pressure-sensitive adhesives, it is difficult to remove them from the windows once they have been adhered without damaging the film and/or leaving residues of the adhesives on the window. Thinners or solvents have been used to remove such residues, but this procedure carries with it the danger of damaging polyurethane or polyvinyl chloride leathers used as interior materials for the motor vehicles.